hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2013 Atlantic hurricane season/1
Ask Breezy! Our 2013 AHS season mascot, Breezy (aka Bree) would LOVE to hear your questions regarding the season. Once asked, Bree would reply to your questions in no time! Simply use "Heading 3" and insert the name of the storm concerned, then ask the question on the storm, then Bree will reply to you! Example... Andrea Q: When will Subtropical Storm Andrea make landfall? A: She is expected to make landfall on June 1, 2013 in Miami, FL. Easy! So get cracking! Which will be the most devastating storm of the season? Q: Easy question ppl. Title says it all. Ingrid Q: How strong do you think Ingrid will get? AndrewTalk To Me 02:43, January 5, 2013 (UTC) A: Umm... personally, I would think a Category 5 would be Griddy's top strength. Watch out, Ingrid, if you are not careful, then you are gonna land yourself in hot water! ''ℬℛℰℰ Future start Making this ahead of time.Isaac829 02:15, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I'll give my pre-season predictions: 21 total storms, 13 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes. Maybe a bit too wild. AndrewTalk To Me 02:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I think... the list would stop up to tanya. hyperactive. humberto, ingrid, olga and karen would be majors. And... I think This is what Humberto would do... he would be a cat 3 August storm... Ingrid a cat 5..... And... Here is an insight of what I think of the season.... I'll make up a song parody soon on the season using a Nicki Minaj song..... good idea? 16:38, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it's good, try to stay on topic, Liz. AndrewTalk To Me 21:19, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Okie, here's my song: (Ugh, yo, yo)Andrea will be another BerylThat Barry would be like another epic failThat Chantal would be just like a couch potatoCome on, Dorian, your'e the next Lee!Erin, Fernand, Gabrielle in AugustErin like Ernesto, she can twirl aroundFernand like a fail, yes the Machine cloneGabrielle like no Gordon, she is like no GilbertCause Humberto and Ingrid will be in AugustThey both form in Africa and they being majorsThey go land in US they go land in EuropeThey get kicked from the list, they get retiredAyo HB? You form in Africa! You get a Cat 3, you go to Gulf coast You land in NC, you go to NYI think, I think, I think, I think, I think, I thinkIngrid will do better than thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.HookYou a hurricane, you a, you a hurricane x3You a hurricane , (yeah) you a, you a hurricaneYou a hurricane , you a, you a hurricane (hurry, hurry)You a hurricane , you a, you a hurricane (you hurry, hurry)You a hurricane , you a, you a hurricane (you hurry, hurry)(hurry, hurry) If you cloudy then your crew can roll ,If you stuggle be like 'Berto,Put ya cape on, you a Super'Grid,2013, Let's go and hide.Jerry is gonna be like another fail,Karen heads to Europe,Lorenzo will be just like Door' and LeeMelissa will fail so bad.Nestor will clone that Natey Nate Olgaphelia, Pablo like no Picasso, More like Philippe, oh yeah Oh Rebekah, Cloning Philippe, cloning Philiiiipeee! And I know that, but Sebastien, becoming, like another Sean I said Tanya becomes like another Thomas, She might not get retired but she has the strength x4(I am the weather forecaster!) Yup, that was my song parody. anyone enjoyed it? And does anyone agree with my predictiions? Liz 19:18, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Lovely, Liz, but I have some questions. For Beryl, which one (there were six in the Atlantic)? Which Lee (there are two)? Which Alberto (six)? Which Nate (there's also two)? Which Ophelia (two Atlantic ones)? Which Philippe (two)? Did you mean ''Tomas for Thomas? Also, can you do a Pacific one? AndrewTalk To Me 20:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Kaii, I'm back now. This was a 2013 AHS parody to Nicki Minaj's "Stupid Stupid." (I love that song!!) I mean... Yes I mean Tomas for Thomas. Ophelia 2011. nate 2011. beryl 2012. lee 2011. alberto 2012 :D phillippe 2011. and ok ill do a pacific one too :D Tyvm everyone!! :D 22:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC) will next years season be active like 2010 2012 2005? I think so but not all about longevity all about strength :D more majors than this yr. I want 2013 to be more active than 2012 because there are better (funnier) names like dorian nestor humbertey olga etc 18:39, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, I predict 2013 to be more active than this year: more storms, more deaths, more damage, and a higher ACE. AndrewTalk To Me 01:15, October 23, 2012 (UTC) OH NO!!! :( And, ive got a story on hurricane hum coming here soon. to do with mcdonalds. And, Any potential Katrina's? I'm seeing an Irene (HB/IG) Igor (Karen) Tommy 2010 (Tanya.) Replacement name for ingrid should be imani. humberto -> homer (simpson.) THEYRE DEFINITE :O probably ----> karen -> kadisha. tanya -> toshelle. So, anyway, does anyone predict a 2005, a 2010, a 2004, or "sloppy" as a 2009? about 4-6 majors in 2013. will we get onto alpha beta delta elipshlon etc? 16:26, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Katrina (Van), Inez (Rebekah), Donna (Dorian), Gloria (Barry). AndrewTalk To Me 23:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : OOOOOO!!! IK!! Madonna! (LOL JK) Anyway.... ANYWAY.......... ppl which storms will make landfall? omg omg OMG!!!!! AAAHHH!!!! ingrid gonna be like either kattreyna or floyd!!! humberto gonna be like a august sandy!!! aaaahhh!! humberto will defo be a major!! so will griddy! '''and i think hurricane barry manilow will flop in da ocean just like floprence (2012) and flopgrid (2007) and floptto (2004) and ernestflopo (1994) LOL barry may be bad in 2100. and... i think that i see two storms gettin 40 ace (ingriddy and humberty) and karen getting a 30, but she gon' be like the very fab ian (2003!!) omg!!! or like igor! fab ian and Ey-Gor (like the movie? I'll go watch Madagascar 3 in the cinema) got 40ace??? Well, who agrees with me here? 00:07, November 11, 2012 (UTC) : Hmmm...I think in 2013, Andrea will hit Houston, because for some odd reason, every 'A' name on this list except 1995's Allison and 2007's Andrea have directly affected that city. Barry will have a track like Hurricane David in 1979 or Hurricane Cleo in 1964. Chantal and Erin mimick 1978's Irma and the 2005 Azores subtropical storm, respectively, while Dorian pulls a Dora (1964) and does horrendous damage to Jacksonville. Fernand will be like Tropical Storm Debbie in 1965, Gabrielle is a re-Jerry (2007), Humberto will be a near-perfect analouge of Hurricane Danielle (2010), and Ingrid will be almost like a August version of Hurricane Nicole in 1998. Furthermore, Hurricane Jerry's track will almost be like a crossover of Hurricane Ginny in 1963 and Hurricane Gloria in 1985, Karen and Melissa pull their 1989 and 2007 predesscors, respectively, Lorenzo is identical to Helene of 1988 and Nestor like 1964's Isbell. Olga will spin fish similar to Tropical Storm Celia of 1962, Pablo pulls an Epsilon, Rebekah pulls an Inez, Sebastien strikes Florida similar to Keith of 1988, Tanya and Wendy spin fish like Gaston (2010) and Helena (1963), and last, but not least, Van causes Katrina-like damages to the U.S. AndrewTalk To Me 02:42, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok so ppl why would yall think so? :o and I think two storms will have at least 40 ace. berto and griddy. And, fernand will spin fish in da ocean because he is gon be so weak..... i'm expecting a 2010 like season in 2013... 21:36, November 18, 2012 (UTC) : SPIN FISH..... LOL'D. XD Anyway!!!!!!! ingrid would probbiez draw sandy in terms of damage caused. i see her like another sandy/irene or if not, ike/gustav (please not katrina!!) if she goes to da gulf. humberto looks like the kind that he would rampage the east coast. as a major. humberto sounds like a strong storm name. ingrid cat 5. berto cat 3. please... :( im scared about humbergrid!! :(!!! ? What are we going to do? Seriously, will there be another big hurriane? IM SUPER SCARED RIGHT NOW! :O I mean, I THINK this would happen, but I DONT WANT this to happen. I mean, I think this becaue of global warming caused by the greenhouse effect/greenhouse gases. tik tok on the clock...... but hurricane Ingrid comes and..... I think she is going to devastate the areas affected with humberto. causing at least $50 bill damage (griddy) and $30 bill damage (hum.) ZOMG! HELP!!! 19:25, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : and i see karen like igor/fabien ii. and lorenzo lee ii. :o? 23:42, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : Barry and Dorian might be like Bertha/Fran 1996 or Cleo/Dora 1964, Rebekah Inez II, and Van Wilma 2.0. AndrewTalk To Me 19:50, November 25, 2012 (UTC) My latest blog post for my worldwide predictions of 2013 is now out. Anyone may view it here. ''Ryan1000'' 15:55, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Also, the first TSR forecast came out. AndrewTalk To Me 03:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC) OOOOO tyvm for the first TSR!!! Looking like a rather wild, wacky, wokky season... O_O P.S. Ppl, when is the next forecast coming out, please? Raraah, Awesome Pony 23:23, February 12, 2013 (UTC) TSR Forecast Above average season? 15 named storms? 8 canes? 3 majors? OOO! HUMBERTO LOOKS EVIL!!! :O he gon be verrrrry big storm..... owooo agrees ppl? time for suchahurricane with suchaweird name to go.... irene/sandy ii. humbeto in august major. ooo Raraah The Awesome Pony 19:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) OOO. what a seezun 2 luk furwarrrd to....... whatchall think? 20/12/5 for meeeeh Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:08, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ''OOOOOOK. LET'S TAKE THE TSR FORECAST (INSTEAD OF MINE) AND WELL PREDICT A SEASON BASED OFF THEIRS.'' '''SubTropical Storm Andrea. Category: Suptropical. Duration: May 23 - May 29. First Landfall: Charleston, SC. Tropical Storm Barry. 'Category: Tropical Storm. Duration: June 7 - June 10. First Landfall: Too lazy to make a landfall. '''Hurricane Chantalle. '''Category: 1. Duration: July 2 - July 9. First Landfall: Too lazy to make a landfall. '''Tropical Storm Dorian. '''Category: Tropical Storm. Duration : July 24 - July 27. First Landfall: Houston, TX. '''Hurricane Erin. '''Category: 2. Duration: August 1 - August 10. First Landfall: JAMAICA!!!!! '''Tropical Storm Ferdinand. '''Category: Tropical Storm. Duration: August 4 - August 5. First Landfall: Too lazy to make a landfall. '''Tropical Storm Gabrielle. '''Category: Tropical Storm. Duration: August 7 - August 9. First Landfall: Too lazy to make a landfall. '''Hurricane Humberto. '''Category: 3. Duration: August 13 - August 30. First Landfall: Barbados. First US Landfall: Charlotte, NC. Damage: $40 billion. '''Hurricane Ingrid. '''Category: 5. Duration: August 20 - September 1. First Landfall: Nassau, Bahamas. First US Landfall: New Orleans, LA. Damage: $80 billion. ''More coming soon...... keep your eyes peeled...... please post a comment below... Humberto looks like a Isabel or Hazel 2.0. Ingrid looks like a Katrina or Camille 2.0. AndrewTalk To Me 22:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : RAWR!! Exactly. I am seeing Lorenzo as Lee 2.0. According to Twilight Sparkle, she says that hurricane Melissa will be the aftermath of that freak hurricane as known as "HUMBERTO" but Rainbow Dash says that Mell would be a TS/C1. Does anyone agree? Pinkie Pie has warned Applejack that though, Berto would not be like Winter Storm Nemo, but would affect the same areas, i.e. the east coast of the USA. Ingrid (Outgrid?) would be like Katrina and Karen hits Bermuda on the 10th anniversary of the very fab Ian. (Well, if that's what Aunt Arctic and Gary the Gadget Guy says.) Anyway.... I have an update. We MIGHT see tropical storm Vanny. He may only just wanderr around the Atlantic ocean in November doing absolutely nothing whilst Tanya batters the Caribbean. Van, IMO might conjure up a Nor'Easter that is like WSA (Winter Storm Athena) and the N'Easter will be very devastating. Well.... I think that hurricane Chantalle might cause a ship/aviation accident in Europe, but hopefully this won't happen. So I think my forecast would be... : 20/21 storms. : 10 hurricanes. : 4-6 major hurricanse (aka INTENSE HURRICANES!!!! >:D) : Who thinks that this year would be 2005 the Second? I don't think so though, but damagewise, this will be a season to remember. Raraah, Awesome Pony 18:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) : Oh GOD. Lorenzo in Texas like TS Lee of 2011. Lorenzlee. Agreed ppl? Raraah, Awesome Pony 23:27, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : What I am thinking for Hurricane Humberto: : : : Raraah, Awesome Pony 22:47, March 15, 2013 (UTC) WSI, TSR, and CSU forecasts The Weather Services International, Tropical Storm Risk, and Colorado State University (respectively) have issued their latest forecasts for the 2013 season. They all call for another season with ~15 storms (CSU predicts 18), 8 or 9 hurricanes, 3-5 majors (depending on the forecast), and an above-normal ACE (WSI does not issue ACE values). Their respective forecasts can be found on Jeff Masters Wunderblog here, or on some other links. ''Ryan1000'' 13:35, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Retirements at a glance : (comments removed) I'm not going to rant or anything about this, but why in the world would you want to make this (and the replacement names) sections before 2013 has even begun? The retirements at a glance and replacement names sections aren't supposed to begin on this forum until we have a reasonable storm name worth retiring. I begun the replacement names section after Isaac in the 2012 season, which was reasonable enough to retire, but you're already beginning it before the season has even begun? That's too premature. If you want to bet ahead of time, keep it to the betting pools, but don't make it here yet. And we should keep other off-topic discussion on the hurricane talk page mentioned. It's not centered around this forum. Cyclone10 and I agreed it was unnecesary to do this on my talk page. If you have additional comments, ask me. ''Ryan1000' 18:03, October 6, 2012 (UTC)